No Plans, No Hopes, Nowhere
by KeepCalmAndKlaine
Summary: What if Rachel hadn't gotten into NYADA? What if she hadn't met Finn? What if she was still hated by everyone? This is the story of what happens when Rachel receives her fate-deciding letter. This is my new story, No plans, No Hopes, Nowhere. I hope you like it :) The summary sucks, but trust me, the story is better! I think :D Warnings: Homophobia, Swearing and Mild Insults.


_What if Rachel hadn't gotten into NYADA? What if she hadn't met Finn? What if she was still hated by everyone? This is the story of what happens when Rachel receives her fate-deciding letter. __**This is my new story, No plans, No Hopes, Nowhere. I hope you like it :) Its Rachel & Kurt based :) In this story there is no Blaine just yet, its a season 2 plot with a season 3 messed up ending...if that makes any sense haha! Thanks :)**_

**Chapter One.**

****Today. That's all that mattered to Rachel. 16 July 2013. The day her NYADA letter came. The day her fate would be decided. The day she would know whether she would be a star or a MC. Donald worker. Shakily, she picked up the white letter, with the NYADA crest in the corner. Ms Rachel Berry, the address read. Taking a deep breath, she slit open the top with her nail carefully. Kurt Hummel, her best friend was with her.

"It'll be okay." He said, rubbing his hand nervously. His own letter sat on the table. "Whatever it say's...I'll be here for you."

Rachel pulled out the white letter, her fingers trembling. This was the moment of truth. Walking away slowly, she unfolded it with great difficulty. Reading it over, she gasped, her heart dropping.

_Dear Ms Berry._

_I regret to inform you that you have not been offered a place in our New York Academy Of Dramatic Arts. There will be open auditions at the start of Winter Term, for the class of 2015. We hope to see you then. _

_Good Luck for the future, _

_Headmaster of NYADA._

__"I didn't get in..." Rachel said, trembling. Kurt immediately came over and hugged her, rocking her sobbing body. "I have nothing to live for Kurt! No future, no friends...apart from you..."

"Rachel. It will be okay. I promise. Please don't give up. You can always try again this winter..." Kurt began, but Rachel had got up and brushed herself down.

"No. It must be fate. If the universe didn't want me to get into NYADA, then I'm clearly destined to be a shop cashier or something for the rest of my life. Open yours, Kurt."

Kurt picked up the white envelope, tracing his fingers over the crest. He slit it open quickly, ready for whatever was inside. He too read it over, before a wide smile crossed his face. "I got in.." Kurt smiled, then looked over at Rachel. "I won't go. I'll wait for you. We can audition again at the Winter Auditions"

"No Kurt..that wouldn't be fair. Please, go! You deserve it. No one deserves it more than you do" Kurt smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Thank you. I'll...try and convince her, that you're a star. Because you are Rachel. A shining star. I know something good will happen to you." Kurt said, hugging her and walking out. They walked towards the lockers.

"Like everything in my life Kurt? No one likes me Kurt. My parents are gay. My birth mother deserted me. I get slushie facials everyday. Jocks tease me, chuck eggs and milk at me. You know how that feels? No. You don't, not really. You get pushed into lockers. You get called names. You occasionally get a slushie. Things happen behind closed doors Kurt. And I'm pretty sure you don't know about half of the things that happen to me." And with that, she flounced away, reaching up to brush a tear away from her face. Kurt stared at her with an open mouth.

"Hey faggot, close your mouth, no one wants to see your gay teeth" Dave, a literally stupid jock walked past, chucking a blue slushie at his white DESIGNER trousers.

Kurt sighed and turned around to retrieve a cloth from his locker. It was going to be a long day.

_**Hope you enjoyed it :) I have chapter 2 written up in my notebook, so leave a review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, this was only the first chapter, and I didn't write much because whats the point in writing a huge first chapter if no one likes it? I promise the other chapters will be longer :) 3**_


End file.
